Inconvenient Kuroko No Basuke x Reader
by Theanomini
Summary: [Kagami Taiga X Reader]. You're a 2nd year that's the age of a 1st year, trying to start new from a bad incident a couple of years back. But on your first day back to school you meet a boy whose rumor based personality reminds you of your old self. The way he plays, that look in his eyes, you can't help but want that again. What will happen when you try to rekindle your former self
1. Stupid First Year Part 1

"[Name]?" Rin spoke, trying to get your attention.

You continued to stare over at the new first year. This kid was absolutely unrealistic! How could someone like him even be considered a first year? He was 5 times the size of you for gods sake!

"[Name]!" Your best friend repeated herself, slamming her palm onto the table in front of you two.

"Eh?" You questioned, jumping up in shock. "Rin, what is it?"

"Why're you making goggly eyes at a-" She paused, looking over at him. "What year is he?"

"A first year, he's on the basketball team too."

"A first year? Like that?" She screeched. "There's no way!"

"Everyone's talking about him. From his shots to his speed, the rumors are pretty good. But his personality is apparently, well, eh." You spoke, looking around to see people all around pointing and staring at the boy. "I wonder what his name is?"

You turned to your side to look at Rin to find her gone.

"Rin?" Your eyes widened in confusion as you glanced back at the boy to see Rin standing by his side. "Rin!"

You quickly flew up out of your seat and ran over to the two, gasping for air. You boy merely looked over at you, barley paying attention.

"What are you doing?" You yelled at your friend.

"This is the friend I was talking about." Rin smiled, averting attention to you. "Her name is-"

"You told him about me?" You screeched. She just got there! How could she have already introduced someone other than herself?

"My name's Kagami Taiga, first year."

Your eyes widened as you stood in awe.

"What do you like to be called?" You questioned.

"I don't care." He spoke, trying not to acknowledge you and finish his food.

"Well Kagami-kun, I was wondering if maybe I could get your number and we could-"Rin began, grabbing onto the first years arm.

"Rin!" You yelled, slapping the girl over onto the floor.

"Ow!" She yelled, rubbing her head and standing back up.

"Kagami, could I ask you a favor?" You asked, still attempting to get eye contact with the boy, and sitting down across from him. You wondered what his stats were as such a good basketball player. Maybe if he'd stand up, you could take a look at his figure and-

"I'm not sleeping with you." He stated, taking a sip of his drink.

"What?!" You yelled, kicking the boy in the calf and slamming your hands down onto the table, causing Kagami to spit out his drink all over you.

You closed your eyes, hoping it was a dream. But a few seconds later, you were still wet, and really upset. You opened up your eyes and looked at the boy who seemed still confused at what had just happened.

"You-Did not- just do that." You spoke, wiping off your eyes with your sleeve.

"Uh-"He paused.

Rin continued to stand by as she began to laugh uncontrollably.

"[Name]! Look at you!" She giggled.

"[Name]?" He asked, looking shocked at the name she had called you.

You stood up from the table, grabbing the offered jacket from Rin and ignoring all the stares. Rin followed you as you walking into the girls bathroom.

"I can't believe that just happened!" She continued.

"Same here." You sighed, wetting the jacket and wiping yourself off. "Stupid first year."

"Well technically, you should be a first year." She teased. "I'm still older than you." She pointed.

"That doesn't matter, maturity depends on grade, not age." You nagged. "That boy sure is something."

"He seemed to barley acknowledge your presence, that's a first."

"Hey!" You retaliated. "No guy is going to ignore me like that, brings up too many bad memories."

"Well, he spit his drink out on you if that counts."

You rewet the jacket, getting rid of the last bit of drink left on you.

"Ready?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." You growled, opening to door to be stopped by a bunch of girls crowding the exit.

"[Name]! Rin!" One girl squealed.

"Who was that?" Another yelled.

"Is Kagami your boyfriend?"

"Is Kagami available?"

Your face instantly blushed as you stood still, unsure of what to say. All of this for a first year? He's not even that attractive.

"We just went to talk to him, that's all." Rin spoke, snapping you out of your gaze.

"Rin's telling the truth, I just kicked him by accident and I guess I scared him, and then he spit his drink out all over me."

"You kicked Kagami?" One girl shrieked.

"Why would you do that!"

"I-I don't-" You tried to speak.

"How could you-"

"Shut the hell up! All of you!" You yelled, your face boiling red from anger. "Get out of our way!" You spoke, grabbing onto Rin's hand and pushing through all the girls.

As you began to walk out from the bathroom, you found Kagami still sitting at his table. You rolled your eyes. Maybe the five-hundred girls following you would grab his attention, if anything could.

"[Name] wait-"

"Let's go." You spoke, ignoring her request.

"But [Name]…."

"I said let's go, Rin!" You demanded, looking back at her with eyes filled with something they hadn't been filled with in a while, anger.

Rin released your hand, causing you to stop in your tracks and turn toward her in surprise.

"What's going on with you?" She spoke, girls surrounding the two of you completely. "This isn't like you."

"Rin..."

"Don't make an excuse. The way you pushed your way past those girls? Are you not seeing how you're acting, [Name]?"

You rolled your eyes. This was getting annoying.

"See?" She spoke, pointing at you. "You never do that, and I know that because I'm your best friend!"

"I just-"

"This doesn't have to do anything with that thing from a couple of years-"

"Stop!" You interrupted, walking up to the girl, hair covering your face. "What did I tell you about talking about that!" You spoke, looking up at the girl.

"I try not to talk about it, [Name]! But it's hard whenever I know that's all you ever think about!" She gulped. "It's hard to see you live like this."

"That part of my life is gone, Rin!" You yelled, your bangs flipping out of your face. "It's none of your business!"

"But I'm your best friend-"

"Not anymore." You interrupted, causing the girl's eyes to widen.

"W-what?" She stuttered, in shock.

"I think we need a break, Rin." You gulped, leaving the girl in constant shock. "I'm going to class." You spoke, turning around and beginning to leave.

"But you can't do it on your own!" She spoke.

"I don't need anyone's help." You spoke, continuing to face away from the girl and leaving the cafeteria.

"Don't be the same person you were two years ago, [Name]."

Hearing your best friends words caused you to freeze, memories momentarily flowing back, causing you to become unable to speak.

"I shouldn't of said that, I'm sorry." Rin spoke, apologetically.

"I don't care." You spoke. "My basketball life is none of your business, not anymore."

And with that, you left the cafeteria, breaking your best friends heart and continuing your first day of many as a second year in Seirin High school.


	2. Play Me Part 2

It was the end of the school day, and you couldn't think of a better place than your bedroom to sulk around in. But as you regained your composure, you realized you had walked all the way into the basketball court outside the school. You sat yourself down, watching as several people came and went from the courts, playing, losing, and spending time with their family and friends. You sighed, continuing to sulk on the bench.

"[Name-," You heard a voice say, causing you to turn your head. "I-I mean- you?"

As you looked over at the male, you instantly recognized his face. It was the devil from lunch earlier today. He barley seemed to recognize you earlier, yet now he's trying to talk to you? You rolled your eyes, averting your attention back to the 4 vs 4 on the court.

"Stop being such a girl and just-"

"Stop being such a girl?" You hissed, completely taken back by the boys insult. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What you said to Rin, what were you two talking about anyways?"

"Oh, so the great Kagami-kun actually paid attention to a little weak girl like me." You over exaggerated looking over at the boy, and recognizing his discomfort. "Oh how lucky could I be?"

"Why do all you girls do that?" He interrupted, his hot-headness leaking out. "Just because I said I didn't want to sleep with you, you assume that I'm completely ignoring you?"

"I never said I wanted to sleep with you, you dumb-ass!" You hissed, crossing your arms and looking back toward the court. "I just wanted to check your height compared to mine…" You muttered, disappointedly.

"You wanted to see what?" Kagami questioned, almost hovering over you to hear what you said.

As you went to face the red-headed boy, the two of you jumped, realizing how close you were.

"Why are you getting so close to me?" You yelled, falling off the bench.

"Why are you acting so weird?" He retaliated, giving you a look of pure annoyance.

"I'm not acting weird, you're just making me feel uncomfortable." You scoffed, pushing him farther away from you on the bench. "Why're you talking to me anyways?"

"I saw you watching those guys play for the past hour or so." He muttered, looking over at the team on the court as they spoke strategy in their teams. "Why're you watching them?"

Your eyes widened as you averted your attention back to the team, rather than Kagami.

"I just-" You gulped. "Well I'm not sure."

"Was this was Rin was referring to?" He questioned, looking over at you.

"That's none of your business." You scoffed, avoiding eye contact with the teen. "It's none of Rin's either."

"She was just trying to help you, you shouldn't of been such a jerk to her." He spoke, watching the team on the court as they scored. "She started to cry after you left."

You jumped as you heard what you had done to your best friend.

"What?" You screeched, causing one of the players to miss their basket. "But she was the one who-"

"Tried to get you to back to doing what you loved to do?"

You rolled your eyes.

"What are you, my mother?" You growled. "Are you two a thing or something? The way you're sticking up for her-"

"What?" He shrieked in surprise, his face turning bright red. "No! She was just crying and-"

"Chill, Kagami." You spoke, a smile erupting on your face as you placed your hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to get all worked up."

Kagami instantly relaxed at the sight of your smile, a thought erupting into his mind.

"Hey, how about we play a 1vs1? This game seems like it's almost done."

You glanced over at the court, a mixture of emotions flowing through your mind. You gulped down your saliva as you finally decided.

"Sure, but I've never really played." You spoke, flawlessly lying to the red-head.

"Then let's get going." Kagami spoke, standing up.

The two of you waited until the last people left the court as the boy passed you the basketball, causing you to instantly catching it.

"You can start." He spoke, confidently smirking alongside his arrogant voice.

He was totally just letting you have the ball because you were a girl. What an asshole. But the asshole's voice was pretty-No! It didn't matter how attractive looking Kagami looked in those gym shorts, you'd show him how good you could play. I mean, it's not like you haven't played at all since the incident.

"Fine." You scoffed, dribbling the ball.

You dribbled toward the hoop until Kagami appeared in front of you, blocking the way. You quickly maneuvered the boy as you jumped up toward the hoop and scored a dunk. You momentarily turned toward the boy, the need of rubbing your dunk in his face. But as you looked over at him, you realized that he was chuckling.

"Wait…" You muttered, anger overflowing from your body. "Don't tell me you-"

"Let you get the first shot?" He joked, laughing at you deviously. "Never."

"Just because I'm a girl?" You scoffed.

"I'd never go easy on a guy." Kagami spoke, arrogance radiating off of his body. "But a girl, maybe."

You flinched, the boys obvious challenge taking a moment to process. You faced yourself toward the boy as a smirk appeared onto your face.

"How about we play for real, Kagami-kun?" You spoke innocently, containing your old self from releasing completely.

"Tch." He grunted, beginning to dribble the ball at an even pace, causing your smirk to widen. "If that's what you want, of course. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Mhm." You spoke.

Bouncing of ball: Approximately two bounces per second, a relatively fast speed.  
Figure: Bent and alert.  
Skills: Jumping and dunking.  
Flaw: Jumps are restricted based on the build of his legs.  
Dunking is extremely predictable. Arrogant.

You smirked once again, watching the boy as he sped past you casually. You watched as a smile arose on his face, looking back at where you were, no longer to find you there. You suddenly appeared in front of him, snatching the ball momentarily and shooting off of the backboard, catching the ball as it fell through the net. You held it at your side as you turned back toward the boy, who seemed as shocked as one could be without becoming frozen in awe.

"When did you-"

"I'm going to be really disappointed if that was you playing for real against me." You smiled, passing the boy the basketball.

Kagami immediately caught the ball with his hand, as he looked over at you with a determined look in his eyes.

"I wasn't expecting this. But I guess that means I'll have to actually play." He smirked, tightening his grip on the ball. "You're on."


End file.
